


Nothin' But Empty Road

by magicgirlsara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgirlsara/pseuds/magicgirlsara
Summary: Dean's struggling with some new feelings. He needs somebody to be there, which is not a familiar feeling for him.





	

Whenever he started to feel this way he’d take Baby out and clear his head. He couldn’t seem to shake it this time around, though. He blankly stared at the open road ahead of him, waiting for answers that would probably never come.

His mind immediately went to his father as his vision blurred and his eyes welled up. He fought it, unsuccessfully. Tears were gathering in the creases around his nose, he sniffed aggressively. The thought of his dad telling him to toughen up, wondering why he was crying, even thinking of having to explain why he was crying made him angry. He pushed hard on the gas pedal, angry tears now being pinched in his eyes.

He was grinding his teeth again; a pain he was all too familiar with bit at his jaw. He rubbed his wet face roughly and gripped his jaw tight.

He groaned out loud.

“Why is this happening to me?”

He hit the steering wheel in frustration. He groaned again, scraping his face with the back of his hand.

He was used to not being able to talk about things, but this was different. He needed someone to tell him what to do, tell him how to handle this. This time he thought of Charlie. He knew she would get it; she would understand what he was feeling when nobody else could. But just like his father, Charlie wasn’t here anymore.

He pulled over as tears blurred his vision. He pressed his head against the steering wheel and let his hands slide down in slow defeat.

He couldn’t help himself, he thought of Cas, and before he could stop himself, he said aloud, “I need you.”

“Yes, Dean?” the familiar sound of Castiel’s wings filled the Impala.

Dean didn’t move; he didn’t mean to call him.

Cas saw the tears gleaming on Dean’s face, he reached out and placed his hand on his back. His tears were streaming freely now.

“Cas… Cas, I can’t,” he choked out.

Cas spoke quietly, “I’m here, Dean.”


End file.
